Abstract. The goal of our proposed Roybal Center for Translational Research to Promote Context-Specific Caregiving Mastery for Informal Caregivers of Community-Dwelling Persons Living with Alzheimer's Disease or Related Disorders is to identify, support, and advance intervention programs that effectively address caregiving challenges across a broad range of heterogeneous caregiving contexts and to strengthen informal caregiving mastery within these contexts. The Administrative Core will play three key roles. It will play a development role in implementing and managing structures and processes that ensure an ample flow of pilot intervention proposals grounded in genuine participatory dialogue with caregiver and care recipient consumers, the effective selection support, oversight, and stage advancement of pilot interventions, and the advancement of the science of intervention development. The Core will coordinate the activities of the two national Research Interest Groups (RIG) that will be pivotal in stimulating pilot ideas and drawing interest to the Center's theme of the need to develop interventions targeted to the heterogeneity of caregiving contexts. It will be responsible for quarterly newsletters and webinars highlighting Center pilots and the discourse emanating from the RIGs and the implementation of the pilots. The Core will also be the nexus for all of the linkages the Center will maintain and expand over the course of the project, building on the Dual-PI's linkages with the NIA Alzheimer's Disease Centers and the VA Geriatric Research, Education, and Clinical Centers as well as the documented links to other national centers from which ideas and pilot researchers are expected to be drawn. The Core will play a management role. Supported by the pre- and post-award capabilities of Emory's Nursing and Public Health Research Administration Service, the Core will assume the central management role in the Center, providing administrative and financial oversight to the Pilot Core and the Center's pilot projects to enable pilot project investigators to advance successful interventions to the next stage of development. It will coordinate the activities of the Consumer, External, and Local Advisory Boards and the Center's Design Studio, and it will be responsible for the scheduling, conduct, and documentation of the variety of meetings, including an Annual Meeting, meant to keep the Center and the pilots on track. In this role, the Administrative Core will also provide linkage and coordination with the National Institute on Aging and with the Roybal Coordinating Center, ensuring timely reports, collaboration, and participation in Roybal Center national meetings. The Administrative Core will play a key role in activities designed to promote the sustainability of the Center. It will be responsible for the conduct and analysis of the Center's evaluation plan and for taking any steps identified by the evaluation to advance Center success. Finally, the Administrative Core will drive Center dissemination activities, organizing pre-conference workshops at national meetings, promoting reports of pilot findings, and developing annual White Papers on the advancement of the science of intervention development.